


Murder Mystery 2

by KJ52



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ52/pseuds/KJ52
Summary: A nice, simple game of Murder Mystery 2. Or so it seems...





	Murder Mystery 2

**Author's Note:**

> I am no good at writing stories so beware...

James, Jack, John, Jeff, and Juan were gathered in John's living room, looking for a simple but fun game to play on Roblox. "You know, we could always play Murder Mystery 2,"  
said Juan, hoping that his friends would pay attention to him. "Let's play Dragon's Life!" Jeff suggested to the others. "You know, we could always play Murder Myste-" Juan was cut off by Jack laughing at a song in "Lucky Blocks." The suggesting of games went on for at least two more minutes before Juan finally lost his temper. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, FOOLS. WE ARE GOING TO PLAY MURDER MYSTERY 2 OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR BEDS!!!" Juan went about the house, slicing things in half with a switchblade, and knocking over lamps here and there. In terror, his "friends" agreed and they settled down to play the game.

When they had started their third round, James played the song "I'm A Banana" by Onision and everyone in the game started jumping around the lobby. Neither James, nor Jack, nor John, nor Jeff had noticed that Juan had left. The last thing that they remembered was looking up and seeing a switchblade held right before their eyes. The four friends ghosts rose up out of their bodies and swore to get revenge on Juan.

yoUrE nExT

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> yoUrE nExT
> 
> Oh, and Juan has anger issues, if you didn't notice.


End file.
